Matey (Rayman) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O' Malley's Video Game Spoof of Rayman. Cast *Matey as Rayman *Sultan as Houdini *Slipper as Betilla the Fairy *Toby the Dog as Mozzy/Bzzit *Various Puppies as Electoons *Lafayette as Tarayzan *Napoleon as The Musician *Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe *Fat Cat as Mr. Dark *Various Hyenas as Antitoons *The Backson as Moskito *Various Weasels and The Coachman's Minions as Livingstones and Hunters *Dark Matey as Dark Rayman *Maisie as Raybeauty *Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy *The Aristocat Family (Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver) as The Teensies *Treasure as Ly the Fairy *Kaa as Sam the Snake *Mrs. Jumbo as Carmen the Whale *Officer Clawhauser as Clark *Pac-Land (Pac-Man) as Polokus *Baby Frog, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky as Baby Globoxes *Tiana as Uglette *Patch as Brainox *Fluttershy as Bimbette *Spike (My Little Pony) as Catastrox *Donkey as Hardrox *Rainbow Dash as Oktette *Dumbo as Globber *Toby Turtle as Globs *Mr. Burns as The General *Various Animals as The Minisaurus Beasts *Were Rabbit's Minions as Spiders *Stormtroopers as Jano's Guards *Battle Droids as Caterpillars *Long John Silver (Duck Dodgers: Shiver Me Dodgers) as Biditank *Madame Medusa as Chenille *Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard *Mr. Smee as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Doctor Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws *Pink Elephants as The Zombie Chickens *Jasper as Axel *Horace as Foutch *Scrooge McDuck as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *The Gangreen Gang as The Robo Pirates *The Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano *The Wicked Coachman as Grolem 13 *Preston (Cyberdog Form) as The Robot Dinosaur *Manic the Hedgehog as Tily *Red Jessica as Razorwife *Edd as Otto Psi *Ed as Romeo Patti *Eddy as Gonzo *Shere Khan as Andre *Various Thugs as The Dark Lums *Various Changelings as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Govenor Ratcliffe as Count Razoff *The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax *Banzai, Ed, Ronno, and Lil' Lightning as The Knaarens *Professor Ratigan as Reflux *King Bowser Koopa as Serguei *Various Monkeys as Raving Rabbids *Grandpa Max as Photographer *Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer *Amos Slade as The Magician *The Bear as Big Mama *Lotso the Bear as Boss Bird *Emperor Zurg as Eater of the Seas *Stinky Pete as Rock Golem *Cruella De Vil as Carnivora *Steele (Balto) as Big Bird *Sykes (Oliver and Company) as El Stomacho *Big Black Pete as Creveton *Sonia (Sonic Underground) as Voodoo Mama *Sagwa Miao as Barbara *Carface as The Toad *Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs *and more Gallery Matey as Rayman.jpg|Matey as Rayman Sultan as Houdini.jpg|Sultan as The Magician Slipper as Betilla The Fairy.png|Slipper as Betilla the Fairy Toby (Bassett Hound) as Bzzit - Mozzy.png|Toby (Bassett Hound) as Bzzit/Mozzy Various Puppies as Electoons.jpg|Various Puppies as Electoons Lafayette as Tarayzan.png|Lafayette as Tarayzan Napoleon as The Musician.png|Napoleon as The Musician Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe Fat Cat as Mr. Dark.gif|Fat Cat as Mr. Dark The Hyenas as Anti-Toons.jpg|Various Hyenas as Antitoons The Backson as Moskito.jpg|The Backson as Moskito The Weasels (from Sonic) and Coachman's Minions as Livingstones and Hunters.png|Weasels and Coachman's Minions as Hunters and Livingstones General Grievous as Mr. Sax.png|General Grievous as Mr. Sax Mr. Clayton as Mr. Stone..png|Clayton as Mr. Stone Madam Mim as Space Mama (Viking Form)..png|Madam Mim as Space Mama (Viking Form) Madam Mim as Space Mama (Space Form)..png|Madam Mim as Space Mama (Space Form) Gaston as Mr. Skops..png|Gaston as Mr. Skops Evil Matey (Rayman 1) (Rayman 1 Style).png|Evil Matey as Dark Rayman Jamal The Funny Frog as Globox.gif|Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy.jpg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy The Aristocat Family as The Teensies.png|Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie as The Teensies Treasure as Ly the Fairy.jpg|Treasure as Ly the Fairy Kaa as Sam the Snake.jpg|Kaa as Sam the Snake Officer Clawhauser as Clark.png|Officer Clawhauser as Clark Pac-Land (Pac-Man) as Polokus.png|Pac-Man (from Pac-Land) as Polokus Jamal's Kids.png|Baby, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky as The Kids Tiana as Uglette.jpg|Tiana as Uglette Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbear.jpg|Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard Mr. Smee as Lackey.png|Mr. Smee as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey Mr. Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws.png|Dr. Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws Pink Elephants as Zombie Chickens.png|Pink Elephants as The Zombie Chickens Jasper Badun as Axel.png|Jasper Badun as Axel Horace Badun as Foutch.jpg|Horace Badun as Foutch Uncle Scrooge as Umber.jpg|Uncle Scrooge as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) The Gangreen Gang as Robo Pirates.png|The Gangreen Gang as The Robot Pirates Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano Mr. Barker as Grolem 13..png|Barker as Grolem 13 Patch as Brainox.png|Patch as Brainox Fluttershy as Bimbette.png|Fluttershy as Bimbette Spike (My Little Pony) as Catastrox.jpg|Spike (My Little Pony) as Catastrox Donkey (Shrek) as Hardrox.jpg|Donkey as Hardrox Rainbow Dash as Oktette.jpg|Rainbow Dash as Oktette Dumbo as Globber.jpg|Dumbo as Globber Toby Turtle as Globs.png|Toby Turtle as Globs Preston (Cyber-Dog) as Robot Dinosaur.png|Preston (Cyberdog) as The Robot Dinosaur Mewsette as Betina.png|Mewsette as Betina Jaune Tom as Lac-Mac.png|Jaune Tom as LacMac Ash Ketchum as Cookie.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Cookie Alice as Flips.png|Alice as Flips Giovanni as The Great Rigatoni.jpg|Giovanni as The Great Rigatoni Scar as Detective Grub.png|Scar as Detective Grub Zira as Grub's Girlfriend.jpg|Zira as Grub's Girlfriend Manic the Hedgehog as Tily.png|Manic the Hedgehog as Tily Red Jessica as Razorwife.png|Red Jessica as Razorwife Pinkie Pie as Globette.png|Pinkie Pie as Globette Chief as Dark Globox.jpg|Chief as Dark Globox Marvin McNatsy as Henchman 800.jpg|Marvin McNasty as Henchman 800 Lickboot as Henchman 1000.jpg|Lickboot as Henchman 1000 Edd (Double D) as Otto Psi.png|Edd as Otti Psi Ed as Roméo Patti.png|Ed as Romeo Patti Eddy as Gonzo.jpg|Eddy as Gonzo Shere Khan as Andre.jpg|Shere Khan as Andre Various Thugs as Dark Lums.png|Various Thugs as Dark Lums Various Changelings as Hoodboom.png|Various Challengings as Andre's Minions Governor Ratcliffe as Razoff.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Razoff The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax Banzai, Ed, Ronno and Lil' Lightning as The Knaarens.jpg|Banzai, Ed, Ronno, and Lil' Lightning as The Knaarens Ratigan as Reflux.png|Ratigan as Reflux King Bowser Koopa as Serguei..png|King Bowser Koopa as Serguei Pigs (Angry Birds) As Raving Rabbids.png|Pigs as Raving Rabbids Uncle Max as Photographer.png|Grandpa Max as Photographer Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer Amos Slade as The Magician.png|Amos Slade as The Magician Bear as Big Mama.png|Bear as Big Mama Sagwa Miao as Barbara.png|Sagwa Miao as Barbara Carface as The Toad.jpg|Carface as The Toad Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs.png|Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs Gallery (The Main Heroes) Movies Used *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and VideoGammerMan's Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Footage Disney Footage *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) *The Aristocats (1970) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Zootopia (2016) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures (2001) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Dumbo (1941) *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers (1988) *The Lion King (1994) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Brave Little Toaster 2: To The Rescue (1997) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Robin Hood (1973) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) (TV Series) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Pinocchio (1940) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Tarzan (1999) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons *Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Movies *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Treasure Planet (2002) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) *The Black Cauldron (1985) Oh Yeah! Cartoons Footage *Jamal the Funny Frog (1998) Universal Studios Footage *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) Video Game Footage *Pac-Man (1980) *Pac-Land (1984) *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and VideoGammerMan's Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 DreamWorks Footage *Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1989) *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) *Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave (1995) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) *Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1996) Pixar Footage *A Bug's Life (1998) Cartoon Network Footage *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Ed, Edd, and Eddy (1999) *Ben 10 (2005) My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Sagwa Footage *Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) Warner Bros Footage *Gay Purr-ee (1962) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon Episodes *Pokemon Movies Hanna Barbera Footage *Pound Puppies (1986) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) Columbia Pictures Footage *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) 20th Century Fox Footage *The Simpsons (1989) Duck Dodgers Footage *Shiver Me Dodgers Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Shrek Footage *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek 3 *Shrek 4 *Scared Shrekless *Shrek the Halls Posters Matey 1..png|Matey 1 Matey Brain Games..png|Matey Brain Games Matey 2 Revolution..png|Matey 2: Revolution Matey the TV Series.png|Matey's All New Animated Series Matey Arena..png|Matey Arena Matey 3 - Hoodlum Havoc Poster.jpg|Matey 3: Hoodlum Havoc Matey Raving Pigs Posters.jpg|Matey Raving Pigs Matey Raving Pigs 2.png|Matey Raving Pigs 2 Matey Raving Pigs TV Party.png|Matey Raving Pigs TV Party Matey Origins (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Matey Origins Matey Legends.png|Matey Legends Matey Adventures.png|Matey Adventures (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Parts (In Each Game): *Matey 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Brain Games (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey 2: The Great Escape!/Matey 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey the Animated Series (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey M/Matey Rush/Matey Arena (PlayStation 2/Nintendo Gamecube/PlayStation 1) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Raving Pigs (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Raving Pigs 2 (Nintendo Wii) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Raving Pigs: TV Party (Nintendo Wii) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Origins (Xbox 360) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Legends (Xbox 360) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Adventures (Android) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production